Develon
is an antagonist in the ''Bubble Bobble'' series, and a recurring playable character in the Bust-A-Move games. He is Bub's self-appointed rival, and regularly attempts to sabotage his efforts whenever the two meet. Biography Appearance Develon is a black Bubble Dragon with red spines and wings. He has purple limbs, and has sharper claws than most other Bubble Dragons. Due to his appearance, he is believed by many to be a demon. Personality Develon is extremely competitive and hates to lose, often picking fights with Bub. He aspirations of becoming ruler of the universe, as shown by his ending in Bust-A-Move 4 and role in Space Bust-A-Move, but does not seem to be regarded as truly villainous, as Bub has been shown to be friendly towards him on several occasions. Despite his strong-willed personality, Develon is stated to be nothing more than a lonely coward. Abilities Develon's trademark method of attacking is by breathing fire, an ability that most Bubble Dragons lack without the use of a Cross of Fire or a Special Bubble. Unlike most Bubble Dragons in the series, he has not been shown to be able to spit bubbles, but whether or not he lacks the ability or simply has not been shown using it is unknown. Develon is one of the few Bubble Dragons with wings, which he can use to fly. He is also able to transform into a bat. History ''Bust-A-Move 4 Develon first appears in ''Bust-A-Move 4 as a playable character. He is fought on the planet Diable. In Develon's Story Mode ending, he uses the power of the Rainbow Bubbles to become ruler of the universe. ''Super Puzzle Bobble Develon returns as a playable character in ''Super Puzzle Bobble. In his story mode, he challenges Bub to a fight. Bub was about to set out with Chack'n to defeat the Time Eaters, so Develon decides to tag along with him. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium Develon is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium. In Story Mode, he is fought on Mt. Spiral. ''Bust-A-Move DS Develon is a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move DS. In the English version of the game, he is referred to as Dev. ''Bust-A-Move Bash! Develon appears once again as a playable character in ''Bust-A-Move Bash!. He is one of two unlockable characters, alongside Drunk. He and Drunk share an ending. ''Space Bust-A-Move Develon is the final boss and main antagonist of ''Space Bust-A-Move. He is attempting to gather the Cosmo Bubbles to take over the universe. He is also Snown's captor. Develon is the boss of two levels: Rainbow World, and Cosmo Castle. He summons bubbles around him to defend himself, and can temporarily disable the Bubble Launcher. After being defeated, Develon attemps to finish off Bub and Bob, stating that he intends to remove everyone's hopes and dreams with the Cosmo Bubbles, but is stopped by Snown at the last second. The English verison of the game refers to him as Devilin. ''Bubble Bobble Double The final boss of ''Bubble Bobble Double is a giant mechanical version of Develon called Mecha Develon, who throws Bub and Bob into a mysterious dimension in an attempt to take over Rainbow World. The English version of the game spells his name as both Mecha Devilin and Mecha Devilun. Trivia * The manual for Bust-A-Move 4 states that Develon is from the planet Diable, however, this seems to have been disregarded in later games. Gallery Develon BAM4.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Develon BAM4 Select.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Develon BAM4 Fire.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Develon BAM4 Attack.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Develon BAM4 Continue.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Develon SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Develon SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Develon BAMDS.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Develon BAMDS Sprite.png|''Bust-A-Move DS'' Puzzle-bobble-galaxy-arte-89.jpg|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Develon SBAM.png|''Space Bust-A-Move'' Category:Bubble Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Playable characters